Changin'
Changin' – восьмой эндинг аниме D.Gray-man, исполняемый Stephanie ft. Roma Tanaka с 90-го по 103-й эпизод. Список треков 1. Changin' (Stephanie feat. Tanaka ROMA) *Текст: Stephanie и mavie *Композитор: Joe Rinoie *Аранжировка: Joe Rinoie и Nagaoka Seiko 2. Changin' (Stephanie Only ver.) 3. Together *Текст: Stephanie *Композитор: Joe Rinoie *Аранжировка: Joe Rinoie и Yukinori Nakano 4. Truth (orchestral ver.) *Текст: Stephanie и Kentaro Sato *Композитор: Joe Rinoie *Аранжировка: Joe Rinoie и Kentaro Sato Текст песни Оригинал= ハートみたいた雲が 形変えてくように いつかは僕も変わるのだろう わかれ道の真ん中 一人立ち尽した 影法師　静かに消えてった 沈んて見えなくなっても 太陽はそこにあるように 手放せない夢だから 幾千のdestinies 運命なんて変えてみせる この両手で今僕に何ができるかな reach out from inside 大切なことさえも 見失いそうな時 いくつの言葉に救われた？ かけがえのない宝が 僕を育て、背中押す 強い心くれたから 動き出すfantasies 確かなものはここにある 信じることそれだけは誰にも負けない there's faith in my soul 輝くために磨かれる ダイヤモンドみたいに今 傷ついた分光始める 変わっていくもっともっと 幾千のdestinies 運命なんて変えてみせる この両手で今僕に何ができるかな 動き出すfantasies 確かなものはここにある 信じることそれだけは誰にも負けない reach out from inside |-| Ромадзи= Haato mitaina kumo ga Katachi kaeteku youni Itsuka ha boku mo kawaru no darou Wakaremichi no mannaka Hitori tachitsukushita Kageboushi shizuka ni kietetta Shizunde mienakunattemo Taiyou ha soko ni aru youni Te hanasenai yume dakara Ikusen no DESTINIES Unmei nante kaetemiseru Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na REACH OUT FROM INSIDE Taisetsuna koto sae mo Miushinaisouna toki Ikutsu no kotoba ni sukuwareta? Kakegaenonai takara ga Boku wo sodate, senaka osu Tsuyoi kokoro kureta kara Ugokidasu FANTASIES Tashikana mono ha koko ni aru Shinjiru koto sore dake ha dare ni mo makenai THERE'S FAITH IN MY SOUL Kagayaku tame ni migakareru Daiyamondo mitai ni ima Kizutsuita bunkou hajimeru Kawatteiku motto motto Ikusen no DESTINIES Unmei nante kaetemiseru Kono ryoute de ima boku ni nani ga dekiru ka na Ugokidasu FANTASIES Tashikana mono ha koko ni aru Shinjiru koto sore dake ha dare ni mo makenai REACH OUT FROM INSIDE |-| Английский перевод= I wonder if someday we will change, just like the way those heart-shaped clouds are changing their shapes In the middle of that path where we separated I stood alone The silhouette quietly disappeared Because my dream will not go away, just like the sun, always there, even when we cannot see it because of our heavy hearts, I will show you how I change my fate and thousands of destinies I wonder what I can do now with these two hands reach out from inside When I was about to lose sight of even my most precious things, I was rescued by how many words? This irreplaceable treasure helps me grow up, pushes me forward, because it gave me a strong heart The fantasies are starting to move Right here, there's one certain thing With my belief alone, I will not lose to anyone else there's faith in my soul Even though I have been through pains, now, the light in me will come through, just like a diamond being polished in order to shine Keep on changing, more and more I will show you how I change my fate and thousands of destinies I wonder what I can do now with these two hands The fantasies are starting to move Right here, there's one certain thing With my belief alone, I will not lose to anyone else reach out from inside |-| Русский перевод= Изменимся ли мы когда-нибудь, Как те облака в форме сердца, сменившие свой вид. Я стою одна на том пути, где мы расстались, Видя исчезающий вдалеке силуэт. Поскольку моя мечта всегда будет со мной, Как солнце, что светит в небе. Даже если мы не видим её из-за горечи утраты. Я покажу, как изменю свою судьбу А также тысячи других. Что же я могу сделать своими руками? Что идут из глубины души. Когда я почти потеряла тот образ Моих самых драгоценных вещей, Сколькими словами я была спасена? Незаменимое сокровище помогло мне вырасти и двигаться вперёд, Подарив сильное сердце. Полёт фантазий начинает свой ход. Прямо здесь есть та неизменная вещь. С моей единственной верой, что сидит в моей душе, я никому не проиграю. Словно алмаз, начищенный до блеска. Чем сильнее ты его ранишь, тем сильнее он сияет. Так что продолжай меняться всё сильнее. Я покажу, как изменю свою судьбу А также тысячи других. Что же я могу сделать своими руками? Что идут из глубины души. Полёт фантазий начинает свой ход. Прямо здесь есть та неизменная вещь. С моей единственной верой, что сидит в моей душе, я никому не проиграю. Видео Аниме= |-| Оригинал= Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие темы